


its laundry day

by 19twentyone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Laundry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: jihoon is taking care of their laundry when joshua asks him if he lives in the apartment 526 because they can hear the “porn” soonyoung watches every day....





	its laundry day

**Author's Note:**

> this au was entirely inspired from my favorite soonhoon fanartist s27315 ♡

 

It’s sunday morning when Jihoon decides to drop by the laundry shop located below their apartment building. The shop is empty and Jihoon’s glad this is a self service one because he doesn't want to interact with people this early.

 

He chooses the first machine bear the door and gathers all of his (and Soonyoung’s) clothes to sort them by color. He fills the machine with detergent and fabric conditioner before hearing the doors of the shop open.

 

“Good Morning.” Jihoon is greeted by their neighbor and he sees him set down his laundry next to his.

 

“Morning.” Jihoon politely responds as he starts to load the machine with the whites. He looks at the other and he eyes in envy at how little his laundry is compared to Jihoon’s.

 

“My name is Hong Jisoo, by the way.” Jihoon snaps out of his trance as he notices an arm extended in front of him.

 

“Uhhh. Lee Jihoon.” Jihoon awkwardly shakes Jisoo’s hand as the other smiles brightly.

 

“Are you by chance the one that shares the apartment with Soonyoung? We live next door!” Jisoo says as Jihoon pushes the button on his machine to start the washing.

 

“Yeah... neighbors.“ He responds awkwardly. Jihoon isn't really good with interacting.

 

“Ah.. Does he actually watch porn without earphones on?” Jisoo asks curiously and Jihoon accidentally cancels the washing machine. _Did he actually just hear that from his neighbor’s mouth?_

 

“Excuse me?!” Jihoon asks for good measure.

 

“It’s okay dude. My boyfriend, Seokmin, is close friends with Soonyoung so we know he watches porn, which explains the moaning that gets mixed with Soonyoung’s voice.” Jisoo nonchalantly says as if he wasn't asking Jihoon A VERY AWKWARD QUESTION.

 

“Oh my god.” Jihoon can't even begin to respond because what the actual fuck, is this really happening? Is he actually talking about _his_ Soonyoung?

 

“Yeah, it's pretty hilarious so we tend to not stay around the apartment when Soonyoung and his laptop gets feisty, if you know what I mean.” Jisoo subtly winks at Jihoon and NO, JIHOON DOESN'T GET WHAT HE MEANS BECAUSE FOR ALL HE KNOWS, SOONYOUNG DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE A LAPTOP ON HIS OWN AND SECOND, THE GUY DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TURN UP THE VOLUME IF EVER HE WATCHES PORN SO HOW THE HELL WOULD THEIR NEIGHBORS HEAR.

 

“It was especially loud this morning. We were awoken by the moaning next door. Ah, Soonyoung and his porn stash, really.” Jisoo laughs at that and Jihoon cant fucking believe his ears because GOD DAMN IT, EVERYTHING IS CLICKING IN.

  
  
  
  
  


“Soonyoung…” Jihoon grunts as he’s awoken by sensations hovering over his clothed dick. He groggily opens his eyes and lifts his arm to push away whatever it was on top of his thighs, only for his hand to be met with his boyfriend’s soft hair, followed by a giggle.

 

“It’s too early for this, Soonyoung.” Jihoon mumbles as he lifts his other arm to cover his eyes, trying so hard to get back to sleep.

 

“Hmmm…” Soonyoung only hums in response as his mouth outlines Jihoon’s half-hard dick.

 

“Stop teasing.” Jihoon sleepily mumbles. He sucks in a sharp breath when Soonyoung promptly undoes the knot of his sweatpants and tugs them down by the waistband along with his underwear.

 

Jihoon is still half hard, and he hears Soonyoung spit on his palm before pumping his shaft a few times and leaning in to swipe his tongue around the head of Jihoon’s cock.

 

“Gosh, are you gonna sleep on me while I suck your cock?” Soonyoung asks as he circled his hand around Jihoon’s dick and gave him slow, languid strokes. Jihoon only hums in affirmation.

 

“The things I do for love.” Soonyoung says before licking the head of his boyfriend’s shaft and taking him all inside his mouth in one go.

 

Jihoon can feel Soonyoung’s eyes focusing on his face and the younger blushes under the heavy gaze, hips involuntarily bucking up as Soonyoung sucks in just the tip.

 

His hand naturally clings its place on Soonyoung's head, fingers threading through his boyfriend's soft hair. Soonyoung moans in satisfaction.

 

Jihoon slowly opens his eyes to watch Soonyoung’s thin lips slide down his dick, his long eyelashes flutter prettily against his cheekbones when he takes it deeper.

 

Soonyoung bobs his head up and down slowly, tongue swiping on the underside of Jihoon's cock affectionately. And when Jihoon makes a breathy sound, it urges Soonyoung to open his eyes and look straight at him.

 

Jihoon thinks Soonyoung looks so beautiful like that, soft brown hair in between his fingers, deep brown orbs watching him with pure adoration, his tight red lips wrapped around his cock, head bobbing up and down as he takes all of Jihoon inside.

  
  
  
  


_Holy shit. All this time Jisoo and Seokmin thought it was Soonyoung and his porn but it was actually him and Jihoon._

  
  
  
  


“Man, I’m so glad I wasn't the one on laundry duty today.” Soonyoung says as he chuckles some more after Jihoon told him what had happened in the shop.

 

“Just shut up and fold our clothes properly.” Jihoon huffs in embarrassment.

 

“It’s fine. They probably think we’re not dating and concluded that it's just me and my hand.” Soonyoung teases and Jihoon stuffs his mouth with his spiderman boxer shorts and Soonyoung laughs a little bit more.

 

It’s a little while after that Soonyoung calms down and finishes folding all of their clothes.

 

“We should probably save my image and tell them I don't watch porn because I have you on all fours.”

 

“JUST FUCKING MOVE ON ALREADY, GEEZ!”

 

[Fanart+Translation](https://twitter.com/LEEtheKWON/status/988212874299371521?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> And to the fics that i may or may not have abandoned, i will get back to you, thats a promise.
> 
> Kudos & Comments are deeply appreciated ♡


End file.
